Los pecados del maeltrom y la ruina carmesi
by Etermax
Summary: Pecado, el pecado del amor prohibido, el amor de dos seres, seres sobrenaturales, el amor de dos gemelos, el pecado del remolino incontrolable y de la destrucción, son los pecados que viven y vivirán por siempre, como los seres pecadores que son.


PECADOS DEL MAELTROM Y LA RUINA CARMESI

Rias gremory no era una niña contenta, es más, rias podría decir con toda seguridad de que es una niña bastante molesta y triste en este momento. ¿Por qué?, por que será que rias gremory no es una niña feliz cuando ella lo tiene prácticamente todo. Una familia amorosa, que la quiere y haría todo por ella, tiene todo lo que una niña de su edad puede querer juguetes, ropa, comida, dulces, ella tiene muchos amigos, sona su mejor amiga, grayfia su hermana mayor, la nobleza de su hermano mayor que siempre tiene tiempo para jugar con ella. Todos y todas las cosas mencionadas atrás no le importar a rias si ella no tiene a la persona que esta frente a ella.

Rias ama a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano mayor, a su hermana mayor a sona y a la nobleza de su hermano.

Pero lo más que en el mundo y en el universo y en toda la creación, rias ama a un más que a todo eso es a su onii-chan que también es su gemelo.

Desde que rias tiene uso de su memoria y uso de razón, su onii-chan siempre a estado con ella, derecho rias sabe que ella no fue su madre o su padre o su hermano mayor sirzchers o su hermana mayor grayfia o sona la nobleza de su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos, la primera en estar con ella, en compartir un abrazo, compartir calor, compartir pequeñas risas hasta carcajadas, un baño, desde su primeras palabras de ambos hasta conversaciones enteras, comidas y juegos, besos y abrazos, rias sabe que no fue ninguna de las personas anteriores con la que ella ha estado compartiendo su vida entera. Fue su onii-chan, rias ha estado compartiendo su vida entera con su onii-chan.

El gemelo de rias la persona más importante para ella siempre y por siempre. Su gemelo se párese tanto a ella mismos color de ojos, el ojo izquierdo violeta de su madre y el derecho de color azul verdoso como los de su padre, sus cabellos rojos como si fuera sangre que se esta quemando con fuego, mismos rostros, la única diferencia es que su onii-chan es hombre y ella es mujer, además de que onii-chan por alguna razón tiene esas lindas marcas de bigotes es sus mejillas cosa que rias ama y al mismo tiempo hace pucheros por que ella no tiene algo que su onii-chan si.

Pese a todo lo que la gente cree sobre rias y por la actitud que ella toma cando su gemelo esta con ella, rias es una niña bastante tímida, siempre está escondida detrás de su onii-chan, siempre persiguiéndolo a donde sea que el valla, si su gemelo quiere algo rias inmediatamente lo quiere también, si su gemelo quiere hacer algo rias esta más que feliz con hacer lo mismo.

Rias puede contar los minutos y segundos en los que ella ha estado separada de su hermano gemelo mayor, su onii-chan, así es como rias lo llama amorosamente, quince minutos es lo que han estado separados ambos el uno del otro. Quince agonizantes minutos que rias ha estado lejos de su gemelo, llorando, pataleando, gritando el nombre de su onii-chan a todo pulmón, rias aun recuerda que fue en que momento que ella estaba locamente buscando por su onii-chan que ella desbloqueo su poder de la destrucción… acto seguido comenzó a lanzar rayos y a destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación y a amenazar con terminar la vida como se conoce si su onii-chan no aparecía… no fue hasta que uno de los rayos golpeo una puerta, más específicamente la puerta del baño que rias vio a su querido onii-chan sentado en la taza del baño leyendo un periódico, rias aun recuerda de no pensar en absolutamente nada ella se lanzo a los brazos de su gemelo.

Pero ahora mismo rias había estado llorando toda la semana sin parar, sin comer y tomar lo mínimo solo para después regresar a llorar y gritar en nombre de su onii-chan una y otra y otra vez… ¿La razón de esto? Es que a rias la separaron de la persona más importante, su onii-chan. Una larga semana agonizante sin ver a su gemelo.

Rias sabe que su onii-chan siempre la protegerá no importaba la situación. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, solo quedo demostrando el inmenso amor que su onii-chan tenía por rias, cuando sus padres revelaron el compromiso entre ella y riser Phoenix… cuando riser le dijo las cosas más desagradables que ella haya oído jamás sin impórtale que estuvieran en público, rias recuerda como su onii-chan se para en silencio frente a toser y luego le dio el golpe más fuerte en la quijada que rias vio haya visto jamás, riser fue enviado varios metros hasta que chocó contra una pared que termino por romperse, rias vio como su onii-chan se lanzaba contra el derribado riser y espesar a propinarle fuertes golpes que el suelo bajo ellos comenzó a romperse con la presión de los golpes de su gemelo, mientras que varias ráfagas de viento se formaban por cada golpe que se le daba al Phoenix derribado antes de levantarlo del suelo y azotarlo contra el suelo uno y otra vez para luego dejarlo caer al suelo todo magullado por poderosos golpes dados de su gemelo solo para hacer un ultimo movimiento con una de sus pies que fue aplastar su cabeza con tanta fuerza que riser había quedado plantado de cabeza en el suelo antes de que su onii-chan se golpease el pecho y declarase que el no dejaría que ningún hombre se acercase a su hermana jamás, y que el seria el único que se podía casar con ella, cabe decir que después de eso riser nunca volvería a mirar a rias o a otra mujer sin recordad lo que su hermano le había echo, tanto que el quería cancelar el compromiso a como de lugar y alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible temiendo por su vida. Rias recuerda que el público lo comenzó a ridiculizar en ese momento, mientras que sus padres lo regañaban, mucha gente pensó que su onii-chan hizo el ridículo, pero rias solo podía pensar en lo genial que su gemelo era y al mismo tiempo como un placentero cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo entero.

A rias le quedo claro que su onii-chan la protegería y haría todo por ella no importaba que, incluso despertar un increíble poder solo para salvarle la vida…

Un día los dos jugaban en el jardín de la mansión gremory, como muchas veces, rias recuerda reír y jugar felizmente con su onii-chan, hasta que varias figuras aparecieron frente a ellos con varias armas y activar varios círculos mágicos, rias sabía que esas personas eran malvados y querían hacerles daño a ella y a su onii-chan, así que sin pensarlo dos veces rias comenzó a gritar los nombres de su madre, de su padre, de su hermano mayor, de su hermana mayor, pero no importaba que tanto rias gritase nadie de esas personas vino, cuando rias se había dado cuenta su onii-chan estaba encargándose de las personas que querían lastimarla, rias tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras veía a su onii-chan pelear contra los malos, era como si estuviera bailando con ellos, al final su onii-chan acabo con todos ellos… pero mientras que su onii-chan estaba distraído, uno de los malos se levanto con una navaja en la mano y comenzó rápidamente acercarse a su distraído onii-chan.

Rias era una persona muy tímida y no podría decir cobarde… pero en ese momento rias se olvido de todos y todo cuando vio a su onii-chan en peligro, ella rugió con todas sus fuerzas y corrió con todo su ser hacia su onii-chan, afortunadamente rias alcanzó a quitar a su amado gemelo de el medio, con una sonrisa en su cara y una navaja en el pecho de rias solo le podía dar gracias a todos los maou que su onii-chan estaba a salvo…

Antes de que rias pudiera tocar el suelo, ella pudo ver como la cabeza de su asesino se separo de su cuerpo que luego dejaba por el suelo. Antes de que rias pudiera tocar el suelo, los brazos de onii-chan la envolvieron, rias vio sorprendido como los ojos de su onii-chan se volvieron rojos como la sangre y como tres puntos aparecieron alrededor de su pupila y luego como esos tres ojos comenzaron a girar y girar hasta que sus ojos se volvieron en una espiral o un remolino muy parecido a el nombre de su onii-chan.

Rias podía sentir las calientes lágrimas de su hermano gemelo mayor caer en su rostro, ella podía literalmente sentir el dolor de su gemelo, y no era el dolor causado por tener un objeto clavado en el pecho, ella podía sentir la enorme tristeza y arrepentimiento de su gemelo. -"P-perdón nii".- Rias dijo débilmente. Acto seguido vio a su hermano chocar sus palmas y rugir como un enorme y todo poderoso león.

Rias sabía que su hermano era llamado y que era un genio… La gente se lo decía todo el tiempo, algo de inventar un nuevo sistema de sellos que incluso el maou verde no era capaz de hacer y también era un genio en combate… Cada vez que alguien alababa a su onii-chan rias sentía un inmenso orgullo dentro de ella, su onii-chan era increíble después de todo, era normal que los demás mortales lo alabarán como se merecía. Ella y solo ella sabía que su onii-chan podía hacer crecer árboles de la nada, incluso le regalo la rosa que rias aprecia y cuida con todo su corazón y que incluso una para amarrarse el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Rias recuerda como su hermano comenzó a brillar de un color dorado, como marcar tribales de color negro aparecieron en todo su cuerpo… Rias recuerda como ella comenzó a sentirse mejor que nunca, un sentimiento de puro amor la invadió, ella se sentía caliente, tibia como si estuviera bajo el sol y no quería que ese sentimiento la dejara nunca, mientras que lentamente rias la invadía el sueño.

Rias recuerda despertar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su onii-chan… Cuando no lo encontró ella comenzó a caminar por ahí, por toda la mansión, cuando no lo encontró, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, ella quería a su onii-chan ahora mismo, ella podía escuchar vagamente que ella había estado dormida una semana y que aun no despertaba, pero eso no le interesaba a rias, ella quería saber donde estaba su onii-chan. Así que deambulando por todo el territorio gremory, ella por fin abrió un edificio a más bien era una torre muy parecida a una prisión.

"¡Rias no entres ahí!".

Rias escucho una voz y varias personas corriendo hacia ella, ella no hizo caso lo único que quería era encontrar a su onii-chan y algo le decía que su onii-chan estaba ahí.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta vio la escena que la dejo halada en el mismo lugar.

Ahí estaba su onii-chan amarrado a una silla que estaba pegada al suelo, el estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un extraño traje de color negro que estaba apretándolo a la silla y no lo dejaba mover ni un milímetro… Solo su ojo azul se podía ver detrás de toda la oscuridad que lo cubría.

"¡Rias-chan! Ya despertaste".

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su onii-chan, rias rápidamente se movió para ayudarlo, para quitarlo de esa silla de color negro que parecía incomodarlo, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro deteniéndola, era su hermano mayor que había aparecido junto a su madre, padre y hermana mayor grayfia.

Antes de que ella pudiera destruir la mano de sirzchers con su poder de la destrucción por detenerla para ayudar a su onii-chan, su onii-chan hablo llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

"Solamente estaba esperando por rias-chan estaba bien… No me gusta estar en esta silla, me siento como un… Monstruo".

La última parte fue dicha con mucha, mucha tristeza, tanto que rias estuvo apunto de correr para darle un abrazo reconfortante. Nadie dijo nada causando que ella decidiera hacer una solo cosa en su mente, desatando todo su poder de destrucción rias logro hacer que sus padres y hermanos se alejasen de ella y vieran como era envolvía por el poder de la destrucción a un nivel nunca jamás visto antes, ya que todo el cuerpo de rias fue envuelta en un manto de rayos rojos y negros cambiando su apariencia por completo, ahora rias estaba cubierta por una especie de capa roja que envolvía todo su cuerpo junto con unas marcas que aparecieron mientras que desprendía todo su poder de destrucción, rias podía agradecer a su onii-chan por ayudarla a tener su podría versión de ese manto que el tenía, antes de que los padres de rias, sirzchers o grayfia pudieran hacer algo naruto desapareció de la silla en un flash dorado y apareció frente a rias tomo una de sus manos y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en el lugar, solo pudieron escuchar últimas palabras de ambos jóvenes.

"¡Nos Vemos!".

Si ambos se hubiesen quedado unos segundos más abrían podido escuchar a su madre gritar como un pajarraco desplumado sus segundos nombres.

Su padre y su hermano mayor sirzchers empezaron a dar órdenes a su nobleza y varios soldados.

Grayfia estaba en el aire colando con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarlos en los territorios del clan gremory.

Esa sería la última ves que se escucharían de los gemelos rias goleo beenban gremory y naruto mephisto pheles gremory.

Con el tiempo ambos hermanos eran buscados por todo el inframundo durante meses sin poder encontrar nada de ellos, por supuesto que no los iban a encontrar, ese día los gremory lloraron por la desaparición de dos herederos sin saber que ambos herederos habían dejado el inframundo ese día de su desaparición.

Mientras que rias solo podía pensar en una solo cosa escapar de todos con la persona que más amas en todo el universo sin la preocupación de tener que soportar ser separados nunca más ella seguiría a su hermano hasta el final de los tiempos amándolo como una hermana ama a su hermano, y amarlo como una mujer a un hombre.

Varios años más tarde, un parde chicos de trace años de edad se podían ver corriendo por el campo de barro, escondiendo la cabeza y tejido a través de los arbustos que impidieron su curso a medida que continuaban corriendo por el bosque arbolado que los dos de ellos fueron capturados. Para empeorar las cosas, el informe de climas dijeron que hoy iba a ser una de las peores tormentas en la ciudad actual en la que se encontraban actualmente hubiese tenido en más de quince años.

Naruto y rias nunca consiguieron la nota de eso informe climático.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Aquí!". – Rias grito, apuntando hacia una cueva que fue grabado en la pared de un acantilado.

Naruto parecía estar tranquila por ver la cueva, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaban comida, fuego y necesitaban desesperadamente de conseguir fuera de sus ropas mojadas para evitar la neumonía aunque fuesen demonios tenían sus defectos y eso era enfermarse. Decidido renunciar a la precaución, asistió mientras dejaba que ella le guiara en la cueva para escapar hasta que la tormenta pasó por encima. Los dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivió, mientras que la pelirroja se desplomó sobre su espalda, sin preocuparse por el estado de la cueva.

"Bien". – Naruto dijo. –"Necesitamos algo de comer, necesitamos un incendio y necesitamos una manera de secar y calentar a nosotros mismos". – El recordó. Después de haber aprendido los fundamentos de supervivencia de vuelta en casa, que había recurrido a la caza en los bosques cercanos a la fauna, bayas y plantas del territorio gremory.

"H-hai". – Rias asistió mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de hacer su camino a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar madera, hierba seca y papel que encender. Naruto ya había corrido de vuelta a la lluvia, mientras trataba de matar animales para los dos para comer. No había tomado mucho tiempo y cuando el volvió con un conejo muerto y unos pocos peces de la corriente local. En su espalda, atado a un trozo de cuerda que se encontró, era un manojo de hojas grandes que arrastraba detrás de el en el suelo.

"Yo nos he metido algo de comer. No es mucho pero es algo por ahora, ne-chan". – Suspiró mientras comenzaba a desollar el conejo con una navaja que había traído desde su escape que utilizó para dar el golpe final. Rias no podía soportar la visión de su hermano desollar un animal para ella era algo asqueroso así que se dio la vuelta para mantener el fuego mientras se acurrucaba más cerca en busca de calor. – "Hecho".

Rias miró hacia atrás para encontrar a naruto colocar la carne y el pescado que se pega y los colocó sobre el fuego antes de moverse hacia ella y la colocación de unos pocos en el suelo para los dos para sentarse. – "Rias-nee, tenemos que… quitarnos la ropa si queremos entrar en calor. Cuando más tiempo nos quedemos en nuestras ropas, mayor será la posibilidad de que podríamos enfermarnos". – Explico, después de haber aprendido algunos conceptos básicos de caza. Además el estaba entrando en la pubertad lentamente cuando que no pudiera evitar sonrojarse cuando surgió que como sabía que iba estar desnuda junto a una chica igualmente desnuda y para empeorar la cosa esa chica era su gemela. Se volvió hacia ella para retractarse de su declaración…

El se había sonrojado del mismo color que su pelo cuando el la observó con gracia eliminar a si misma de su ropa mojada, lo que les dejaba claramente establecido por el fuego a secar. Ella se dio la vuela para encontrar los ojos de su onii-chan que se reclinaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, solo que ahora dándose cuenta de que se estaba revelando a el, mientras trataba de cerrar su largo pelo rojo se sujetaban entre si, ya que tomó un tono más oscuro en su rostro, dejando que se adhieren a la cara y la espalda. Sus pechos de copa B se estaban empezando a mostrar, su piel lechosa ligeramente en contraste contra sus pezones de color rosa claro. Podía ver que no había manchas en la piel y muy poca grasa bebe. El bajo la mirada a su lugar sagrado, señalando un pequeño mechón de pelo que anida junto por encima de sus labios inferiores, que estaban siendo empujados juntos en un intento de ocultar a si misma.

Naruto tragó por un momento cuando sintió la boca y la garganta seca de repente mientras que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, mientras su curiosidad de ver el cuerpo de una chica creciendo en la vida real por primero vez era completamente diferente a los libros de la anatomía del cuerpo humano, y más si esta chica era tu propia hermana eso lo hacía más interesante. Decidiendo que era justo para devolver el gesto, empezó quitándose su vestimenta y ropa interior. Fue unos minutos después que naruto se unió a rias en su traje de cumpleaños y no pudo evitar el rubor cuando sintió que sus ojos le toman como lo hizo hace un momento.

A rias le llamo la atención, así como de la anatomía de un niño que sabía la diferencia entre ellos. Pero al ver uno en persona, y nada menor que la de su onii-chan, era algo completamente nuevo y distinto. Ella miro sus ojos que brillaban, ya que a través de la fregona empapada de pelo rojo, ya que se pego a su cara y el cuello. Miro hacia abajo a su torso y admirando que era mucho mejor que la última vez que vio su cuerpo, sus músculos eran un perfecto equilibrio entre potencia y velocidad, lo que le da una cifra mayor que los hombres de seguro matarían por tener.

Su rubor se intensifico a niveles subatómicos mientras que miraba hacia su miembro, y señalo hacia arriba. Rias no sabía como pero ella se sintio por todo su cuerpo un escalofrió al mirar la anatomía de su onii-chan, lamiéndose inconcientemente sus labios.

Naruto se estremeció al verla lamerse los labios distraídamente mientras que los dos estaban e la miraba del uno al otro cuando sus ojos se reunieron. No se registraba que sus cuerpos se movían más cerca el uno al otro o que sus hormonas estaban por sustituir poco a poco sus funciones, pero los dos se encontraron mirando a las caras iluminadas de la otra antes de que sus ojos se cavaron en sus labios..

Los de se empujaron hacia delante ya que sus labios se encontraron en un casto beso antes de que ambos se echaron hacia atrás. Ambos se dejaron componer ellos mismos, ya que permiten el beso antes de hundirse en una rias que tomo la iniciativa y dedicación a otro beso con su onii-chan como sus cuerpos se movían más cerca hasta que ambos se encontraban tumbados en las hojas en un apasionado abrazo. Siendo adolescentes curiosos sobre la agonía del amor y más si este era el prohibido y explorar el cuerpo del otro, ambos se miraron con una miranda en sus ojos.

"Onii-chan…." – Susurró rias. –"¿P-puedo?". – Se interrumpió mientras lentamente llevaba una mano hacia el miembro de su gemelo, mientras que se hacia arriba y abajo lentamente. – "Y-yo… No importará si-i…" – Tartamudeó furiosamente la frase. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba cuando encontró sus manos suavemente masajeando sus pechos, enviando escalofríos agradables por su espalda mientras que ella gemía en el beso que su onii-chan le dio. Estaba indeciso pero pronto dejó que su curiosidad libre ya que de pronto se profundizó el beso entre ellos, dejando que la bomba de la mano con un poco más de fuerza.

"Rias-chan…"- Naruto respiró cuando sintió una agitación en l estomagó cuando sintió su suave mano se mueve lentamente a lo largo de su eje, enviándolo a un mareo ya que los dos rompieron el beso. –"¿E-estas segura?". Comenzó antes de que poco a poco le diera un beso como una interrupción.

"Quiero, onii-chan". Susurró mientras lentamente movió su mano para guiarlo entre sus muslos, lo que le permite frotarse contra el. –"Ahh… Tan caliente…"- Ella gimió mientras sus caderas se sacudieron lentamente hacia atrás y para cuando sintió el calor amplificarse a través de su estomagó. Naruto no podía formar ningún pensamiento racional, mientras trataba de de memorizar la sensación de sus labios inferiores fretándose sobre su eje, sintiendo la fuga de sus jugos sobre el mientras se movió más rápido.

"O-onii-chan". – Rias jadeaba como pequeños gemidos guturales se escapaban de sus garganta cuando de pronto sintió que una de sus manos de inmersión hacia abajo, donde los dos se frotaban como un dedo lentamente trabajaba arriba y abaja sobre su raja antes de dar el paso e insertando un dedo dentro de ella. Se quedo sin aliento con fuerza al sentir el dedo explorar su interior mientras sentía una bobina comienza a apretar rápidamente en el estómago. Ella sintió otro cepillo de dedo contra algo en el exterior, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba mientras se aferro a los labios de su onii-chan con su propio mientras gritaba dentro de su boca, eyacular sobre su eje entre sus piernas. Se inició una reacción en cadena como naruto gimió de nuevo mientras su mano se aceleró para acabar con él cuando sintió algo de escape de él y la tierra en sus muslos y labios inferiores. Los dos continuaron besándose, ya que ambos viajaban hacia abajo desde los máximos alcanzados antes de que se rompieran durante la mayor parte del aire necesaria.

"Onii-chan…" – Susurró mientras que sumerge su mano por sus piernas para recoger un poco de su simiente mientras el miraba con asombro. Poco a poco se olió un parde veces antes de que llevase su dedo a la boca. Ella arrugo la cara mientras que trataba de averiguar el sabor antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con la realización. – "Ramen". – Tenía una sonrisa radiante como ella recogió otro poco más y se lo colocaba en la boca antes de gemir ante el sabor de su onii-chan. Se volvió hacia el para encontrar los ojos vidriosos como una gota de sangre aparecía debajo de su nariz. –"¡Hawawawa! ¡Oni-chan!". – Grito, sacándolo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Eso… Fue increíble…" – Susurró mientras miraba hacia abajo para miar a su herramienta de jugo empapado antes de decidirse a seguir su traje mientras se limpiaba fuera un poco del jugo con el dedo antes de colocarlo en la boca. Parecía aturdido que iba a copiar ella y pronto se hizo consiente de si mismo como un rubor volvió con toda su fuerza. – "Haaa… bayas?". – Pregunto el.

"Y-yo… Como una gran cantidad de bayas que traes". – Ella respondió con timidez mientras que veía su sonrisa engancharse mientras tomaba otro y se lo colocase en la boca.

"Es muy dulce, es…. Agradable". – El sonrió a ella, haciéndola sonreír un poco, así como ella solo se dio cuenta de que tenía un momento romántico e intimo con su onii-chan. Era curioso en cuanto a como se sentía, pero ella podría decir que era una sensación agradable.

'Es mucho mejor porque era onii-chan'. – Pensó para si misma mientras que rió lindamente antes de sentir como su onii-chan se movía un poco sintiendo como su mano agarraba su eje y comenzar a frotarlo contra su raja causando que gimiera un poco ante la sensación. –"O-onii-chan".- Susurró rias mirando a su gemelo, mientras que naruto solo la beso mientras que seguía con lo suyo antes de colocar su miembro justo donde se hundía entre los labios de su hermana, empujando un poco ambos gimieron ante la sensación de querer unirse en un solo ser.

Ella grito cuando el la empujo en una posición vertical para que ella estése a horcadas sobre su cintura, con su dureza prensando a su entrepierna. Naruto la levantó hacia arriba pero se detuvo a la mitad de camino por sus pezones rosados que comenzó a lamerlos con entusiasmo dejando a rias que gimiera mientras que abrazaba la cabeza de su onii-chan antes de sentir como era subida de nuevo dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de sus pechos, por su estomago. Cuando llegó a su ombligo se detuvo para sumergir su lengua en ella unas cuantas veces, haciéndola retorcerse de placer, antes de que el movió la cabeza hacia atrás y la bajarla, para luego empujarla en su espalda, suavemente pero con firmeza, por lo que ella estaba tendida en el suelo. Se arrostro entre sus piernas y coloco la punta de su miembro en su entrada. En un momento de claridad la mirada a los ojos de cualquier señal de vacilación, pero no vio nada. La empujo hacia delante y se hundió en ella lentamente, tanto la boca en un grito silencioso de placer. Naruto se detuvo cuando golpeó una barreta, la virginidad de rias, la de su hermana menor, la de la chica que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo atrás la que protegería de todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño alguno.

"Gomen rias-chan, pero esto va a doler por un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a mi estar dentro de ti". – Dijo colocando suavemente pequeños besos de amor a lo largo de su cuello.

Rias no sabía realmente mucho sobre el sexo. Había sido enseñada por su madre sobre eso pero aun así ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto ya que lo único en su mente era su onii-chan. Hasta ahora que ella estaba actuado exclusivamente en el instinto y teniendo en cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, estaba más que feliz de seguir haciéndolo. Miro hacia abajo, donde se le unió a su onii-chan, su miembro estaba casi todo dentro de ella. Causando que se estremeciera ante la vista de ver como sus labios inferiores estaban separados por el miembro de su onii-chan. De repente sus instintos le gritaban, exigiendo que todo la carne de su hombre estar dentro de ella en un solo ser unido. Sin pensarlo enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su espalda y obedecía al impulso primario.

Naruto esperó pacientemente a que su hermana para responder. Se había dado cuenta de que esto era un tabú y se le consideraba equivocado, pero a el no le importaba nada, sabía con absoluta certeza de que no había una persona más perfecta que podía estar con ella. Necesitaba estar seguro, sin embargo, que esto era lo que también quería. Su espera llegó a su fin cuando las piernas delgadas de rias se envolvieron alrededor de el y sin previo aviso tiro de el hasta que el final entro por completo en ella rompiendo su himen en el proceso.

Rias solo podía cerrar los ojos y morder el hombro de su onii-chan evitando gritar por el dolor que sentía en estos momentos al ser una finalmente con su onii-chan, ella solo podía quedarse quieta al igual que su onii-chan. Luego de unos largos minutos de espera rias se movió un poco y gimió con fuerza al sentir el movimiento del eje en su interior. Ella sintió que el peso sobe ella disminuye y abrió los ojos para ver a su onii-chan mirándola hacia abajo. Cuando vio la pelvis de su gemelo al ras con ella y su miembro enterrado hasta la empuñadura en su interior, con los ojos vidriosos ella volvió a mirar a los ojos de su onii-chan con felicidad absoluta al ver como era uno solo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra naruto se inclino hacia abajo y suavemente capturó sus labios con los suyos. Sin decir nada naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas sacando una pulgada de ella antes de entrar de nuevo en ella lentamente, rias gimió ante el valor y la plenitud que sentía. Naruto sonrió ante su reacción. – "Parece que ya te estas acostumbrando".

El comenzó a acariciar dentro y fuera de su apretado pasaje, agradecido por los jugos calientes que estaban derramando de ella en una pequeña fuga continúa mientras se papelera alrededor del placer. La decisión de intensificar las cosas un poco naruto envolvió sus brazos sobre los talones con ella todavía empalada en su miembro. Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas la levantó, deslizando hasta la mitad, y luego la soltó. Rias abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por esa acción y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso como el fuego en su vientre rugió, quedando más que nunca. Naruto tomó de las caderas y repitió el proceso una y otra vez.

Después de unos minutos de este rias comenzó levantando y arrastrando hacia abajo por su cuenta. Naruto gimió mientras sentía las paredes vaginales tomaron medidas drásticas sobre el en un tornillos de banco como el agarre. Se cayo sobre su espalda, desplegando sus piernas por lo que lo rias lo estaba montando al estilo vaquera. Ella aceleró mientras se acercaba a su clímax, su cuerpo brillaba de sudor, sus pechos rebotaban casi de forma violenta hasta que llegó, mientras que naruto y con sus manos los tomó, masajeando a ellos y empujándola sobre el borde. Ella se desplomó, perdiendo el control de sus músculos y el aterrizaje en el pecho de su onii-chan, su cojera espasmos por todo su cuerpo cuando su orgasmo la atravesó. Tomó casi cinco minutos para que rias que descendiera de su orgásmica alta y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo ella levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, manteniendo sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de su onii-chan, y lo miro a los ojos antes de presionar sus labios a los suyos.

"Eso fue increíble onii-chan". – Murmuro con amor. Ante de que ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. –"Usted no se corrió"- Ella le dio la vuelta para que ella estaba bajo el, su pene todavía sujeto con fuerza dentro de su vagina. Se quedo mirando el fondo de sus ojos y ordeno. –"¡Cum! Dentro de mi".

Más que feliz de cumplir, naruto tiro todo el camino hasta que sólo la cabeza estaba dentro de ella. Con una sonrisa que prometió placer incalculable la penetro, duro, tirando todo el camino, y cerro de nuevo. Se construyo un ritmo constante, en una larga, poderoso impulso encurtido y una rias siendo sensible al orgasmo una y otra vez como el sonido de su carne desnuda chocando juntos era el eco en toda la cueva de lo único que se podía escuchar, mientras que la tormenta seguía su curso dejando a los dos chicos inmersos en su propio mundo de placer.

Naruto continuó golpeando a su imouto sin descanso durante media hora sin sentir la necesidad de cambiar de posición. Para entonces estaban acostados en una siempre creciente charca de néctar de rias. Naruto más tarde llegaba a la conclusión de que era solo gracias a su factor de ser demonios que no se había convertido en una cáscara seca después de corredse tanto.

Naruto sintió que sus músculos se tensaban mientras que se acercaba a su clímax. Dando un último empuje se enterró tan profundamente como pudo en su hermana y gruño mientras salpicaba en su interior con tanto semen reprimido. Rias solo pudo gritar de placer profundo al sentir las salpicaduras espesas y calientes de semen de su onii-chan en el poso de su vientre y chapoteando alrededor desordenadamente mientras que inyecta cada vez más y más de la sustancia de su onii-chan en ella, rias sabía que esto no era un problema ya que al ser demonios, los embarazos eran poco probable en ella a su edad así que ella solo podía disfrutar de la sensación de ser llenada por onii-chan.

Gimiendo con satisfacción mientras ella y su onii-chan caían rendidos en el suelo sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, rias solo podía sentir como el miembro de su onii-chan dentro de ella latía al mismo tiempo que su esencia se movía dentro de su vientre llenándola más antes de que ella comenzara a cerrar los ojos, el último pensamiento que ella tuvo fue sobre su fututo.

Doscientos años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o eso era lo que pensaba rias de unos veintitrés años mientras que miraba desde una ventana de una casa que ella y su onii-chan habían conseguido después de mucho tiempo recorrer el mundo humano, rias solo podía mirar al cielo azul con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando todo lo que ambos habían pasado, como el reencuentro con su vieja familia, lo que causo una gran persecución por todo un continente antes de que al fin pudieran escapar a salvo, ya que tuvieron un encuentro con otra facción enemiga obligándolos a dejarlos escapar, ella y su gemelo tuvieron suerte ese día, pero todo lo malo tiene un lado bueno, ya que ella y su onii-chan habían logrado encontrar un lugar donde su familia o cualquier otro diablo no podían encontrarlos, desde hace doscientos años cuando ella y su onii-chan se entregaron el uno al otro, las cosas cambiaron mucho entre ellos como su relación de hermanos murió ese día y nació la de un hombre y una mujer enamorados del uno al otro. Las cosas eran prosperas para ambos ya que al tercer aniversario de su relación, y a sus dieciocho años de edad rias había logrado quedar embarazada de su primer hijo de su amado onii-chan, desde entonces naruto había echo todo para que ella y su hijo no nacido estuviesen cómodos, para rias ese día fue el mejor día de su vida, tenía en su interior creciendo un hijo de gemelo que crecía día tras día, hasta que llegó ese momento tan esperado para ambos. El nacimiento de mio su primera hija que había llegado al mundo, pero las cosas no terminaban para ella ya que había tenido dos hijos más que nacieron un año después de mio, rias sabía que esto se podía considerar un milagro ya que las demonios tenía poco probabilidades de quedar embarazadas, y menos al año siguiente pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que estaba bien con eso, y más que ambas ya eran gemelas que sus nombres laiya y lian era idénticas en todo pero con una diferencia entre ellas que era una se comportaba como ella siguiendo a su padre, mientras que la otra la seguía a ella, eso le traía recuerdos a rias al recordar su niñez de cómo ella seguía a su onii-chan por todas partes sin separarse, rias solo podía soltar un suspiro de satisfacción con su vida, tenía unas hijas hermosas y un hombre al cual amaba con todo su ser pero ese hombre no era cualquier hombre era su hermano gemelo, su amado onii-chan.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación en la que rias se encontraba se abrió dejando entrar a tres niñas pelirrojas junto a un hombre pelirrojo que solo la miraba con amor al igual que ella a el, acercándose a el lo recibió con un beso en los labios, antes de agacharse a la altura de sus hijas y abrazarlas con amor, rias solo podía sonreír, feliz junto a su onii-chan en la vida que vivían ahora. Lo que nació de un pecado prohibido era lo único que necesitaba ella este era su mundo y así era como elle viviría por siempre su mundo del pecado junto a su onii-chan ya que ella era la ruina carmesí y su onii-chan era el maeltrom y ambos eran los pecados que los seres evitaban, ya que muchos seres sobrenaturales sabían de sus pecados pero a ella no lo importaba ella con orgullo junto a su onii-chan llevarían el titulo que les fue colocado a ambos, los pecados del maeltrom y la ruina carmesí un titulo que llevaba con orgullo en su familia hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Esa era su vida junto a su familia, junto a su onii-chan, junto a sus hijas, esa era la vida que rias ex-gremory junto a naruto ex-gremory vivirían felices para siempre sin importarles nada… dejando la habitación los cinco salieron de la casa hacia el gran patio que tenía una piscina rodeada por dos árboles entrelazados entre si, que eran un gran cerezo y un roble que ella y su onii-chan habían plantados juntos desde que eran unos pequeños árboles para recordad como comenzó su relación.

Fin del oneshot.


End file.
